ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Clockwork
Clockwork is the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Chronosapien. History Clockwork's DNA was obtained sometime before the Omniverse flashbacks. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Clockwork, along with all aliens, was unlocked by the Omnitrix's Master Control. As he wasn't used, he was locked again by the reset in War of the Worlds: Part 2. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' According to Dwayne McDuffie, Clockwork was used for the first time in an offscreen adventure prior to Inspector 13. He may have been unlocked by Ben 10,000 in Ben 10,000 Returns. Appearance 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Clockwork is a robot-like alien with skin made of copper, with black stripes and a transparent piece of green circular glass on his chest, revealing gears inside of him. Clockwork wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' '16 year old' Clockwork now has holes on the key on his head. His head is also restructured a little. The piece of glass is now in the shape of a hexagon instead of a circle. On his back, he has a black stripe that splits into two stripes with a keyhole between them. Clockwork wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. '11 year old' Clockwork has a thinner and rounder head, a white and black shirt, and a smiley face, with his piece of glass in the shape of a circle, instead of a hexagon. Clockwork wears the prototype Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Clockwork can slow down time around himself, making it look like to others that Clockwork is moving at very high speeds. By rotating the key on his head, Clockwork can create a projection of what happened in the past. Clockwork can fire green time rays from his hands or chest which have various effects, such as sending targets back in time or into a different timeline, aging an object/person to dust or restoring individuals who have been erased from time. Clockwork has a degree of enhanced strength as he was able to throw a pipe so hard it became heavily embedded into a wall. Clockwork can sense the use of Chronosapien Time Bombs and reverse their effects. merged with Clockwork]] Because he is as a technological being, Galvanic Mechamorphs can merge with Clockwork, enhancing his abilities. When upgraded by Techno-Bubble, Clockwork's time rays became stronger, his speed has enhanced and he gains the ability to morph his hands into drills, as well as shoulder-mounted rocket launchers. 'Unseen Powers' Maltruant demonstrated that he can travel through time, use clairvoyance and survive in space. Clockwork has never demonstrated any of these abilities. Weaknesses Clockwork is not very durable, as Carl Nesmith's glove's laser beam could break Clockwork's arm and make him shut down. When Clockwork changed back to Ben from this state, Ben's arm was also broken. When a Squid Monster struck the key on his head, Clockwork was badly stunned. Clockwork is a slow runner and tires out quickly. 'Unseen Weaknesses' Clockwork's time rays have never demonstrated the age regressing effect. The use of Chronosapien powers creates a ripple effect in time which can be sensed by other Chronosapiens and Eon, and can be reversed by another Chronosapien. Maltruant was unable to use his time-based powers in a location without time. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Codon Stream DNA samples Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens (Formerly) Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Biomnitrix Aliens Category:Chronosapiens Category:Characters with Time Manipulation Category:Characters with Time Rays Category:Characters with Retrocognition Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Speed (when merged with a Galvanic Mechamorph) Category:Characters with Drill Hands (when merged with a Galvanic Mechamorph) Category:Characters with Missile Projectiles (when merged with a Galvanic Mechamorph) Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Gwen Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by No Watch Ben Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Voiced by Ashley Johnson Category:Alternate Versions of Clockwork